In recent years, portability has become important for optical apparatuses such as digital still cameras that comprise a solid-state image pickup apparatus and steps toward miniaturization of zoom lenses which are photographic lenses have been taken. In this regard, an example in which miniaturization of an entire optical system is performed by using glass with a high refractive index is also illustrated (See Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2001-318315, for example).